


[Podfic of] A Priori / written by obstinatrix

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super toppy alpha Lucifer does not like the fact that Sam has another alpha's scent all over him. Doesn't matter that it's Sam's brother's scent, Lucifer will not abide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Priori / written by obstinatrix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Priori](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42106) by obstinatrix. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/i79t75xlb0o3i7dtvsml7khpjh6k0s7v.mp3) | 9.1 MB | 00:09:31  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/oaqwv5kuimiwvdbf7xf6xl1tlpys5nq5.m4b) | 8.9 MB | 00:09:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/priori-0).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
